Bitter Rivalries
by Kgirlthefox
Summary: A KnuxRouge fic.  When there are 2 rival speakeasy's and there is love...there is chaos...More pairings in later chapters! Read & find out! NO FLAMERZ PLEASE! MUCH APRRECIATED!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my second fic…and I hope u enjoy it….I thought that it would b cool to mix the present w/ the past so I made a underground speakeasy that sells drugs, holds bare-handed fist fights, and gives out alcohol & prostitution as well! It's placed near the more recent times say about 1980-ish and I'm hoping that it won't b a horrible story…so enjoy! NO FLAMEZ PLEASE!

* * *

**Bitter Rivalry**

* * *

Chapter 1: Origins

* * *

There was once a giant speakeasy that sat upon Times Square. It fed to the needs of gangs, and other scum of the sort that lurked around the streets in the wee hours of the morning. It had made good profits and with time had become well known for the booze, sex, and gore. But little did the public know about the internal affairs that were occurring behind the scenes. A sudden murder had occurred and had placed all of the members on edge. The head manager who had first opened the speakeasy was Nicolai Brackster (OC).

Nicolai was found in a ditch behind the building. He had been mauled, shot, burned, and beheaded all in one night. They didn't know who did it and the cops had no leads. But they were all sure that the motive was to take over the speakeasy since it had prospered so well. Both the sons of the man had felt bitter emotions to each other afterwards and soon everyone was taking sides. Sonic, the more lackadaisical and brash one out of the two wanted them to split the profits where he would receive more than his brother and the other fellow members. Shadow, the cynical and calm one decided that it was time that he up and left. He took his fair share to start his own speakeasy, much to the dismay of sonic, and soon the _Saint Maria_ was raking in more than the _Emerald Gang_. Sonic had tried to reason for his careless and heartless mistake, but shadow declined knowing all-to-well of the greed embedded in his brother's face. Since then, the bitter rivalry continued.

The _Emerald G__ang_ consisted of sonic, his girlfriend Amy, Tails, knuckles, big the cat, and cream & cheese. Their party had diminished of late because of the pressure that was being put onto them by _The Saint Maria_. The _Saint Maria _speakeasy consisted of Shadow, Eggman, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Nack the weasel, and Fiona Fox. Both the speakeasies lay somewhere close to Times Square, and they constantly fought night after night with each other. Sometimes they even got close enough to kill. But that is what happened in the past, not in the present.

Currently Rouge the bat had been making her way towards the _Emerald Gang_'s speakeasy, trying to hide behind her black trench coat. She was sent to meet her friend Amy, who she had known since the breakup of the original gang. Not only was it to see an old friend, but it was also a great way to get into the _Emerald __Gang'__s _hideout. It was nearing winter, and the snow had already started to fall on her ears. She shivered and brushed them off. She took her hat and placed it on her head, flattening her ears so it could perch on them. She then proceeded to dust off her white gloves and boots. After she had finished that, she hitched her coat a bit, pulling it up so that no one would be able to recognize her as she stepped in. From the outside the speakeasy looked only to be a motel with a café, but of course you needed certain people or a green emerald pin with and S engraved in it to get it. Rouge took a quick glance about and headed towards the back to where the restrooms were. She knew that there would be a door that led towards the back of the motel that led to the gang's speakeasy.

She lightly tapped on the mahogany door. Then she quickly looked about with her cold eyes, scanning for any cops. A panel slid open, big the cat stood on the other side.

He gave her a menacing glare and asked "what do you want…" She snorted at him and flipped her hair back from her face.

"Don't need to worry big…I'm here by special request" she added as politely as she could before flashing him the green emerald pin. Big was silent for a bit, then he shut the panel and hesitantly slid open the door.

"I guess you can proceed" he darkly muttered as she strolled in, a smug look on her face. He quickly shut the door, almost slamming it on her tail and began his bouncer shift again. Rouge glared at him before going any further.

The speakeasy was large, decorated with blue silk on the tables and a lovely marble bar in one corner. In the center stood a large cage, and currently there were two men fighting inside. She made her way over to one of the tables and seated herself with grace. Some of the men around her gave wolf calls and hoots, but she paid no mind. She merely looked at the two men fighting in the ring. A hand suddenly laid itself on her shoulder. She quickly stiffened and turned to face, Amy.

"Hey" Rouge muttered as she regained her composure and Amy took a seat.

"I'm glad you could make it Rouge…it's been such a long time" Amy whispered as Rouge nodded.

"I know what you mean…it's been quite awhile since I've been to another speakeasy…other than _The Saint Maria_" she added as they looked up to the caged arena.

"How are you and sonic doing?"

"We're doing ok…but it's gonna be hard to make the bills" sighed Amy before she asked "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah".

"Well shadow n' I are doing ok too…but I'm afraid I have to tell him off that he can't be my boyfriend anymore…it's getting on my nerves I think…" Rouge spat out, as she frowned at the last bit.

"It's ok Rouge…you'll find someone who'll treat you decent…but anyway…why don't we watch the fight" Amy sweetly cooed as they soon turned their attention to the nearly finished match. Mobians shouted, as a red echidna gripped his fists together and began knocking a bear back and forth.

Soon the echidna had pinned him and killed him with one swift blow. He got up and wiped his mouth with his arm. Sweat dripped from his body and his white tank top lay stained with blood. His black cargo pants ripped and his shoes worn. He grinned as he pumped his fists in front of him. The gloves on his hands were covered with barbed silver knuckles on them.

"Heh…to easy" Knuckles muttered as he smiled haughtily to himself.

"Who dares take on Knuckles? The master of bloodshed!?" roared the Referee.

"Since when did he join your little group?" snickered Rouge.

"He came to us about a job…he had offered to be our body guard…it was a while after the gang broke up" Amy quietly whispered back as Rouge took another glance up at Knuckles. Knuckles stood, waving his arms in the air amidst the cheers of fans, a grin plastered on his face.

"No challengers?" called the Referee as Rouge stood up.

"I'll challenge him" she cockily stated as she made her way up.

"ROUGE! What are you doing!?" Amy harshly whispered to her.

"Don't worry…I'll put this knucklehead in his place" Rouge snickered as she made her way up.

"What the…." Muttered knuckles as Rouge entered and winked at him. 'You have got to be kidding me' knuckles thought as Rouge placed her left hand on her hip and slouched to one side, expecting something from him. She tapped her foot lightly as he made no move to attack. Rolling her eyes she groaned

"What's the matter? To chicken to come at me? Come on you knucklehead". She smirked at the last bit when his face turned from a frown into a scowl.

"Isn't there a rule somewhere that states that little girls aren't allowed to fight?" Knuckles growled to the referee.

The Ref just shrugged, "Sorry Knux….it's an anything goes kinda fight….either if it's a man….or a woman". 'Shit', Knuckles thought as Rouge took a stance.

"I won't go easy on you…even if you are a girl" he muttered as they circled each other.

"I know that…and I wouldn't expect anything less" she retorted.

With that said, Knuckles attacked with all his fury. But Rouge was calm and –level-headed when fighting and she immediately flew up and out of the way. Knuckles stopped and looked up, only to see the bottom of her white heeled boot hit his face.

"OOF!" he yelled as she sent him sprawling to the ground.

Rouge smirked and stated "Your hotheadedness and brash attitude is a good advantage at times…but it can also cause stupidity during bouts too".

Knuckles rose to his feet and countered "Well at least I'm not a flying rat that looks like she's a cocky, egotistical, self-centered, hotshot!"

She grimaced, 'How dare he insult me! Jerk!' She flung off her black trench coat, and revealed her purple corset matching with tight black denim jeans. Her white boots and gloves ran to her knees and elbow's and had special designs on them. A silver choker strung about her neck, accompanied by a pair of hoop earrings. There were some whistles and howls and I mean real howling when she took her fighting stance once again.

'Whoa…she's hot' Knuckles thought but he quickly shunned it from his mind.

"Fine…if you wanna play stripper" Knuckles chuckled as he ripped off his bloodied white tank top, only to reveal ripped muscles running up and down his body.

'Oouu…sweet' Rouge thought as she blushed suddenly. Knuckles noticed a slight change in her attitude as he watched her quickly wipe off the blush and shake her head.

'NO, NO, NO! Don't think about those kinds of things now! You have to win!' she scolded as he suddenly lunged forward and attacked. She was slightly caught off guard, but luckily her strong wings lifted her up into the air just before his fist made contact with her face.

'Damn…she's fast' he analyzed in his head as she swiftly moved around to the other side of the ring. She suddenly flew up and plummeted down towards him with her legs.

Unfortunately for Knuckles, they met with his face again. He felt his back slam into the wire fence and a foot crushing his lungs. He opened his eyes and glared at Rouge, who stood before with her foot on his chest. Her smile beamed with victory as she pressed down harder.

"Say you give up and I won't leave you breathing through a tube for the rest of your life" she seethed in his face. He didn't budge; he would rather die than admit anything to her.

'He's too proud to admit that he lost...' she thought as he glared up at her, fuming.

'How the hell! How the hell did I lose! Dammit!' he cursed in his mind as Rouge pushed her foot down harder. The crowd had gone wild and were sending bets out like crazy, no one had ever beaten Knuckles before. No one.

"I…I admit defeat" he managed to choke out as she stepped off him. He grumbled as the crowd lived it up, screaming, cheering, laughing, and crying. Rouge just stood in the midst of it taking low bows and flaunting off her victory. Just as Knuckles was about to get up, a white gloved hand reached out to him, not to attack him but to help him. He looked up to Rouge, a smile on her face.

He took her hand gently and she pulled him up while chuckling "nice match Knuckles…we have to do it again sometime".

"Uh…yea" he replied as she strode over to the other side of the caged ring to retrieve her trench coat. Knuckles tried to avoid staring at her but he couldn't help it, she was strikingly beautiful. As she moved the top swayed from side to side, while the bottom also softly bumped its way out of place as well. Her stride showed a lot of pride and grace as she walked. And her beautiful white locks bounced from ear to ear.

Knuckles took notice of all of this but he quickly turned away when she finally made her way back over to him. She gracefully made it out of the cage by flying over it and circling above the crowd just to show off, then landing by Amy at last. Knuckles pouted as he walked out of the cage as well, crossing his arms and sticking out his lip. Rouge almost laughed, but she held it in and lightly grabbed him by the shoulder.

'Man…he's all sour that he lost…I guess I feel bad for him' she thought as he turned to her.

'What does she want now…is that a look of pity on her face?' but he finally answered with a "What?"

"How 'bout I buy you a drink?" She smoothly talked.

He had a brief look of confusion on his face but he quickly brushed it off and replied with a harsh "I don't need your pity".

Rouge frowned, "I'm not pitying you…I'm just offering a free drink to someone who I think is worth it".

'Great…I pissed her off' Knuckles sighed. "Fine…I'll have a drink with you" he finally uttered as they made their way over to the bar with Amy following swiftly behind.

"Hey…bartender!" Rouge called as Tails made his way over.

"What can I help you with Madame?" he said courteously.

"Can you get a martini for me…and a scotch for your buddy here" she stated politely as Tails nodded and quickly moved away to fetch their drinks.

"So Amy…seen any good movies lately?" Rouge randomly asked to start up a conversation. Even though it was very random, Rouge knew that Amy is a chatterbox and loved to make conversation with anyone she could get.

"Oh nothing special…I was actually planning to see this romantic movie about a boy and girl and how they fall in love and…this…and…that….on…and…on…" Amy stated as Rouge tried to process all of what the pink hedgehog had managed to spill out.

"Hey Amy…I think Sonic's calling you" Knuckles quickly stated as he pointed into a certain direction.

"I didn't hear him…but ok, thanks Knuckles" Amy said as she quickly walked over to where 'Sonic' was calling her to. Finally they were alone.

"She's gone" Knuckles sighed as he slumped down into his chair. Rouge shook her head, a smile glued to her face.

"Here…this is your money for winning" the Referee suddenly stated as he handed it to her and walked away just as quickly as he appeared.

"I get money?" she quizzically stated as Knuckles nodded. They began a small conversation with each other, but it was very reserved and guarded as if they didn't want to reveal too much information to the other.

"You like grapes?" Rouge sputtered when she took a sip of her martini.

"Yea…I just like 'um" Knuckles snorted as he quickly tilted his head back and gulped down the last bit of the scotch. Rouge watched as his red dreadlocks fell back into his face, but she turned away when he caught her staring at him. He smirked.

"So Miss Rouge the bat…would you care to dance?" he mouthed as he gestured towards the dance floor.

Rouge hadn't noticed that they had that before, 'It must've been hiding behind that giant cage' she thought. He outstretched his hand to her and she took it, a small tint of red on her face. They made their way over and began to dance to the rapid heart pulsing beat. Both their eyes remained locked to each other as they danced and soon they were less than an inch away from each other. Once the song was done they quietly made their way back and sat down at the marble bar once more. The awkward silence was killing Rouge, so she decided to break the ice.

"When do you think we'll be able to fight again?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

He laughed, and replied "Not too soon I hope…I still have to work and let that imprint that you left on my chest heal". Soon they both were laughing. But it was broken suddenly and swiftly by a cold hand gripping Rouge's shoulder. She turned with her eyes wide to come face to face with Sonic. A glower was hardened on his face, and his eyes fell through her body down to her core.

"I'm afraid…you have to leave Ms. Rouge…for you are distracting my employee of his job" he growled.

Amy stood behind him and she silently mouthed a quiet "I'm sorry" to her.

"Take her out…or I will take her out of her personally" Sonic hissed as his gaze turned towards Knuckles. Knuckles took it, and grabbed her and left. He escorted her out, gently but swiftly. Once they were outside he looked towards her, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry 'bout this" he quietly muttered. Rouge stood stiffly, then she suddenly tensed up.

"You know what…it's okay…I guess I'm not welcome here anymore" she huffed as she jerked at her coat and began to briskly walk off.

'Stop her…do something' Knuckles's mind argued. He suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned around swiftly to strike him but was caught off guard by his pleading eyes. He let her arms drop to her side and then quickly took out a pen and scribbled some things on it. He grabbed her hand and placed it inside, he then folder her fingers over it.

"Whenever you need someone to talk to…call me" he quickly whispered as he suddenly pulled her close and hugged her then retreated swiftly back into the motel. Rouge lay stunned, she almost let her hand drop open but she stopped it. She glanced at the numbers on the note, then she quickly stuffed it into her pocket. She turned about and ran off into the street.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dissention In The Ranks

* * *

Knuckles had made his was back inside and rammed straight into Sonic. He growled, he wasn't in the mood for this now.

"Did you take her out?" Sonic demanded.

"Yes…I did as you ordered" Knuckles managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Good…now get back to work". Knuckles watched as he led Amy away to the back room, stroking her lovingly and giving her kisses.

'Ugh…I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight' Knuckles groaned as he began to dismiss people out.

* * *

It was about 4 in the morning when Rouge had left the _Emerald Gang's_ speakeasy and she knew that Shadow would be angry. She flew down to the little store that hid the speakeasy and she went through the back entrance quietly. She hoped that everyone was asleep, but unfortunately luck wasn't on her side. Nack the weasel snuck up behind her and pulled her to the floor by her wings. She fell with a scream and smashed into the cold floor.

"Nice to see you back at this hour" a cold voice spat. She froze, Shadow.

"Now…where have you been hun?" he growled as he stroked her hair. She batted his hand away a glare fixated on him.

"Why should you care where I go to? It's none of your concern" she mumbled as she picked herself up off the floor and made her way to the bar.

"We were just a little concerned…that's all Rouge" muttered Nack as Shadow made his way over to her. She took a giant gulp of liquor before feeling a pair of hands snake up her body.

"Not now Shadow…I'm not in the mood" she seethed as he pulled her tightly to him. She could feel his white long-sleeved shirt against his back, and his black pants against the back of her thighs.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked this?" he teased angrily as his hands made his way to her breasts. She swiftly pushed him off of her and slapped him in the face at the same time. Shadow touched his cheek where she slapped him, and turned back towards her.

"Baby…come on…let's have some fun huh?" he whispered in her ear as she shuddered.

"Get the fuck away from me Shadow, I don't need this crap right now" she spat as she pushed him away.

"Don't make me force you" he harshly whispered as his lips crashed down onto hers. Repulsed by his actions and tasting the alcohol on his tongue, Rouge kneed him in the balls. "Fuck!" Shadow screamed as Rouge dashed away from him, behind Nack. Suddenly Nack was shoved to the side and Shadow's hands landed on her shoulders. He threw her into the wall and she rolled over the bar counter and crashed into the alcoholic beverages. He then picked her up and dragged her to the bed.

"NO GET AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE! HELP!! HELP!!!" she screamed as the door shut, and muffled sounds were heard. Nack shook his head with dismay as Fiona entered the room.

"They at it again?" she chuckled as Nack gave a glare.

"What!? Jeeze sorry!" she muttered as she walked over to the broken bottles.

"Now we have to go pick up that shipment…or else we won't have any alcohol to serve tonight" she sighed as she kicked around some pieces with her foot.

"But at least that won't be my problem".

* * *

Knuckles awoke from his slumber. He had a nightmare, about Rouge. He sat up and held his hand to his head, feeling a pulsing migraine. He also couldn't sleep from the loud banging noises coming from Sonics' room, obviously he was having a fun night/day. Knuckles sighed and got up, slipping on some jeans and a white front button down long sleeved shirt, tied up his dreadlocks and then he stepped out of the motel room. He decided to take a walk to clear his mind. It was about 8 in the morning and he had made his way out into the park. His mind drifted to last night.

Why had he acted that way? Usually he was cold and nonsocial, but last night was something else. Rouge was something else entirely, he had to admit that the bat had got his goat a few times but she was always considerate and patient at times. He softly smiled, maybe she would be the right girl for him. Then he frowned, no he wouldn't let a girl run his way of life like how Amy did with Sonic.

'Augh! Why did I give her my number!' he cursed in his thoughts. He quickly got up and left, finding the peace to be a little too peaceful for his mind to cope with. He looked at his watch. It was almost 9, the shipment of alcohol should arrive at the arrived point soon.

'I might as well pick it up since I have nothing better to do' Knuckles thought as he began to stroll down into a more woody area.

* * *

Rouge was on her side, naked under the sheets. She had tucked her legs close up to her chest and her hands rested under and on her pillow. Shadow had left to tend to business matters while the rest of the gang had gone out shopping for new things that could boost the speakeasy's fame. Rouge sat up, her lower area's aching and she made her way to the bathroom. Her face was disheveled and the makeup was smeared. She felt a few tears threaten to burst from her eyes but she held them back. She wouldn't let a man hurt her. She took a quick shower and fixed herself up, straightening her hair and applying new makeup.

Then she put on a black tank top, with blue jeans. She grabbed her choker and grabbed her white boots, placed on her gloves and grabbed a denim black jacket. Before she left she wrote a note that said she was going to pick up the shipment at the appointed place and that she would drop of the load and would go out until the afternoon.

Then she hesitantly signed "Luv u Shadow" on the very bottom. But for some reason when she wrote it, she felt disgusted and violated. She then ran out, it was almost 5 min 'til nine and she didn't want to be late. She bustled through the city streets, and past the millions of trees until she reached a small clearing. It was just a small clearing, barely visible to the outside and it was where there was actually a good bank in order for the ferryman to drop the load off.

But something was amiss.

There was a man dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with jeans. His skin was an awful red color as if he had been majorly sunburned or worse, it could have been some skin disease.

Anyhow, Rouge froze in her tracks, she wasn't expecting company. The man turned and he met her gaze, only to be stunned by the fact that she was actually standing before him.

"Knuckles!?"

"Rouge!?"

They both cried in unison.

This was going to be an interesting day…

* * *

Well I hope u liked my fic about them 2…I know it's got bad stuff in it but it helps to develop the story along…anyway…until next chapter!

Preview: 'I can't leave her here…she might die…come on Knuckles! Are you a Echidna or are you a coward! HUH! Both!'


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second part to the story. In this chapter we'll see more violence, abuse, and blood. But will there also be love? NO FLAMEZ!

* * *

**Bitter Rivalry **

* * *

Chapter 3: A Turn For The Worse

* * *

Recap:

"Knuckles!?"

"Rouge!?"

This was going to be and interesting day.

* * *

Knuckles stood, he was shocked.

He didn't expect Rouge to actually bump into him again; in fact she probably didn't even want to see him again.

Rouge just stopped dead in her tracks, panting and breathing hard from the run, a look of confusion struck her face.

'Why is he here?' she asked herself. But she found no answer.

Knuckles asked the same thing, but he couldn't find an answer either.

* * *

"Why are you here? You're not planning on stealing our cargo? Are you?" he demanded.

'Would you?' he also thought, as he began to glare at her when she took a step back.

'He's being a jerk, just like Shadow. I guess all men are the same' Rouge thought as she quickly retorted back "YOUR cargo? You're probably here to steal ours! You're so low and vile!"

Knuckles gritted his teeth, and squeezed his fists. He had forgotten to bring his gloves.

Rouge stood proud and stared at him, her heart ached from his harsh words but she brushed it off.

Pain was nothing to her; she had already been in many unstable relationships.

How was he any different from the rest of the scumbags?

Both made no move to attack, they just stood glaring at each other.

Their eyes held such a fiery intensity that even the sun would be jealous.

Suddenly a boat horn was heard in the distance, the shipment would be here soon.

'I guess I have to hold her off so she won't snatch out alcohol' Knuckles thought with disdain as Rouge quickly attacked.

'He really was here to steal from us! We I'll show him that a woman like me won't be pushed around!' she growled to herself.

Knuckles was knocked back from the blow, he slammed into a tree before retaliating.

He charged at Rouge, and as she was about to fly up and out of his way, he grabbed her ankle and slammed her back into the earth.

The blow left her winded, and she felt her wing snap in pain.

Knuckles lunged at her, his dukes ready.

Rouge got up quickly and fended him off with her legs, kicking viciously.

She luckily managed to strike at his face so he backed off, giving her time to regain her composure and get back up onto her feet.

Knuckles stumbled back and shook it off. Then he came at her again.

'I'll show her not to mess with me! I'm not gonna be pushed around like how I was last time!' he screamed in his head as he jumped her and began to pummel her with his bare hands.

Rouge was pinned under Knuckles, with his weight advantage and his bigger body; she wouldn't be able to push him off.

Her legs were useless, for he was on them and her wings were no better.

She tried to desperately block his attacks, but it wasn't of any use for he was launching them from all directions.

He struck her across the head a few times, and he saw the blood run from her face.

But he didn't notice; he was in a blind rage.

Rouge was losing consciousness, and she could feel the pain begin to numb as her body was shutting down.

'No…if I give up now…he'll kill me' she managed to think as she began to struggle under him.

Knuckles picked her up by her legs and began to slam her into the trees around him.

He then flung her to the side like a rag doll, his rage dissipating.

"Serves her right…" he managed to mutter as the ferry suddenly appeared.

He watched as it dropped off **two** loads of alcohol.

He stood panting as the ferry soon drifted away; he then fell to his knees.

There were two loads. One for each of them. She hadn't come to steal at all.

Knuckles could feel the guilt wallow up inside of himself; he hugged himself to try and stop it from surfacing.

'How can I be so reckless? How can I hurt someone without even thinking twice?' his mind roared.

Rouge managed to get up to her feet shakily. She hadn't knocked out from being smacked around the trees.

She could feel herself swaying back and forth, and one of her eyes was shut because of the blood running down her face.

And she was tired, so very tired.

She felt slightly dazed and she looked to Knuckles.

He was on his knees, his hands covering his face.

She looked over to the cargo and spotted two loads.

'Two loads…he wasn't here to…steal' she thought as she tried to hold her footing.

"Knuckles…" she managed to spit out as his eyes suddenly flashed open and he turned to her.

She tried to steady herself, but failed and tipped over.

She could sense the ground coming closer and she braced for impact but suddenly a pair of hands held her still.

She fluttered open her eyes to see Knuckles holding her up so she wouldn't hit the ground.

"Don't worry…I got you" Knuckles softly mumbled.

"Why?" was all she managed to say before letting sleep take over her.

Knuckles didn't know why, it was just a sudden impulse that took over him.

What was he to do now?

Rouge was beaten, battered, bruised, and bleeding. He wouldn't be able to carry her back along with the two loads of shipments.

He gritted his teeth, why did he attack? He was getting reckless, and he hated himself for it.

A woman change him. HIM! The mighty Knuckles the Echidna getting soft over a woman.

It sounded very ridiculous to him, and the people around him would probably have a laughing fit.

'I can't leave her here…she might die…come on Knuckles! Are you an Echidna or are you a coward! HUH! Both!' he screamed at himself.

He pulled out his cell, and scrolled through the list of numbers.

'Sonic wouldn't be of any help…Tails can't drive…Cream & cheese…I don't even wanna think about them…Amy…I could call Amy' he pondered as he dialed the number. 'Pick up…please pick up…' Pleaded Knuckles.

After a couple of rings Amy picked up.

"Hello?"

'Thank god' he thought as he quickly replied, "Amy…can you come to the alcohol's appointed pick up I'm a little preoccupied at the moment".

"Um…ok"

"Thanks…" Knuckles managed to choke out as he hung up.

He felt sick, as he looked over Rouge's body.

Her face dripping with blood and mixed disgustingly with her makeup. Bruises made their way from her head to her stomach, each of them purple and swollen. Her white gloves and boots covered in dirt and mud. Her jeans and shirt ripped and shredded, almost revealing her undergarments.

He blushed suddenly, staring at her developed top.

'NO! Not now…concentrate on getting her back' he scolded as he gently picked her up bridal style.

"I have to go back to the speakeasy…" he reassured himself as he dashed out of the woods.

'Even if Sonic disagrees' he added.

* * *

Shadow came back to _The Saint Maria_ only to find an empty bed.

He noticed the note on the table and read it quickly, grinning at the last bit. the Luv u

He crushed it and hurtled it into the trash, just barely making it in.

Then he took a seat at the bar, taking with him some of the alcohol that hadn't been broken during Rouge's fight with him.

He'd become and alcoholic but didn't care. He liked the taste of the booze sliding down his throat while leaving a burning trail.

Then he loved to piss Rouge off and make her love him.

He smirked when he remembered how he had to force her to do it. Like as if she still was a virgin.

"Heh…that cunt as a virgin…haha…hahahahaha….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he began, holding his sides and rolling in laughter.

* * *

Knuckles made it back to the _Emerald Gang_'s speakeasy without being seen.

He silently slipped in from the back entrance and made his way up a long spiral staircase.

Once reaching the top he stopped, he would soon be at his room but the others could be in their rooms as well.

It was a long hallway, mahogany doors running on both sides. Large windows between the doors covered in black satin drapes. Large pictures of beasts and birds fighting, tapestry's and sculptures lay along the vast hall.

Knuckles soon dragged Rouge to his room; he knew he wouldn't leave a trail of blood because it had already dried on her body.

He fumbled with his keys for a bit, then inserted them into the door and bustled through.

Quickly shutting and locking the door, he then placed Rouge on the bed.

'She needs medical attention…and fast!' he panicked as he pulled out the first aid kit.

'Can't go to the hospital, they're gonna be suspicious about this place…I guess I have to treat her here' he contemplated as he suddenly came to a realization.

He would have to take her clothes off in order to dress the wounds.

Knuckles blushed furiously as he carefully began to life up her shirt.

'Who's that…Who's touching me?' Rouge thought as she suddenly flashed her eyes open and slapped his hand away.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TOUCHING ME!" she screamed as Knuckles pinned her and placed his hand over her mouth.

"SHHHH! Listen! I'm not here to hurt you ok! I was just going to dress your wounds…but since you're up you can save me the trouble" he mumbled as quietly as he could, while waiting for someone else to come barging into his room.

'More like saving you the pleasure…' She thought as she began to take of her shirt.

"What are you doing!?"

Knuckles face had suddenly turned a deep crimson, and was visible even when his skin was naturally red.

"Well…are you going to attend to my wounds or not?" she simple stated as Knuckles held his tongue.

Luckily for the both of them Sonic, Tails, and Big went out leaving the two of them alone.

Knuckles began to slowly clean her cuts, lightly dabbing them with a wet cloth.

Rouge winced; even though he was being gently they still hurt.

Once that was done, he began to wrap her waist, arms, wings, and head.

As he was wrapping her could feel her silky soft copper skin that lay hidden beneath her gloves and boots. There was a bit of tingling in his finger tips as he brushed them along her back when wrapping.

He blushed.

Rouge took notice of the red, and quickly pulled away from him.

"I think I'm done being wrapped up like a mummy for one day" she snorted as she stood up and tried to walk away.

"Wait…" He softly pleaded as he gently took her hand.

She froze, and slowly turned her head to acknowledge that he was there.

"I want you to stay" he shyly uttered as he realized her still held her hand and let go.

"Why should I stay?" she scoffed as she turned to face him.

She shouldn't have done that because once she turned around and looked him in the eye, she was captured by the pleading gaze.

You're injured…you need tending to" he simply stated as he hoisted her onto the bed.

He sat her on the bed, and went.

'Where is he going? Maybe to get something to tie me down with' she thought with fear as she was going to stand up again when he suddenly came back into the room.

He held a tray of fruits in his hands.

She stopped and plopped back onto the bed, Knuckles didn't take notice.

"Here…I got you some fresh fruits to eat" he said as he handed her the tray.

She looked at them a bit and began to slowly munch on the delectable food.

Knuckles took a seat next to her and pulled off the grapes and began to eat as well.

They sat eating in silence until the entire tray was left with only scraps.

Suddenly a voice was heard downstairs.

"Knuckles? Sonic? Anyone?"

It was Amy.

Knuckles quickly reacted.

He grabbed Rouge and ushered her into the bathroom, he then locked the door made his way out of his room and locked that door. Then he made his way slowly down the stairs to Amy.

"Oh! Knuckles you scared me! I thought you were a burglar!" Amy scolded, waving her giant hammer at him.

"Amy…please! Why would a burglar come into a speakeasy when I'm here" he gloated as she bopped him one.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For scaring me!"

Knuckles muttered unspeakable words as he rubbed the tender area on his head, for the moment he had completely forgotten about Rouge.

Rouge stood pressed against the door listening with her giant bat ears.

She had acute hearing so she could make out every word the said, it also helped that they were yelling too.

"Well…since I'm in here…I guess I should clean myself off" she mumbled as she took a cloth and began to wipe off the dirt from herself.

Back downstairs Knuckles had told Amy about what happened when he went to go pick up the shipment.

"I kinda figured that might've happened since I had to drop off the load with Shadow!" Amy grunted as Knuckles held a confused look.

"Well the ferryman had left two loads so I figured that one was ours and one was _The Saint Maria_'s. So I dropped it off and Shadow asked me if I had seen Rouge. I told him that I didn't see her but I had a hunch that she might've ran into you when he mentioned that she went to go pick up the cargo" Amy breathed.

"Oh…sorry Amy" Knuckles stated when suddenly a large crash was heard from upstairs.

"Don't tell me she's here Knux" Amy groaned as they made their way up.

"OW! GOD DAMN PIECE OF –!!" Roared Rouge as she held her foot while bouncing up and down in the bathroom.

Knock, Knock.

"Rouge? You ok in there?" Amy sweetly asked as a mumble was heard from the other side.

Knuckles unlocked the door and Rouge stumbled out and into his arms.

They both blushed furiously.

"Aw! How cute!" Amy squealed with delight as they both sent death glares at her.

"Ok, ok! I'll be downstairs" she chuckled as she headed out.

Knuckles still held Rouge in his arms, and they stood like that for awhile until Rouge quickly pulled away.

"Get your hands off of me! Don't touch me!" she shouted as she slapped his away from her body.

Suddenly she felt a jabbing pain in her side, and she buckled only to be caught by Knuckles, again.

"Hey! Take it easy…" he growled as he helped her back up to her feet.

"Listen…stay here for awhile until you heal completely…understand?" Knuckles whispered as she quietly nodded. She wasn't going to go anywhere for some time.

* * *

Meanwhile Shadow paced around the room.

He was worried for the bat, even though he didn't like to admit it but he still did care for her.

"Where is she!? She's supposed to be back by now! Dammit Rouge!" he grumbled and growled as he took as seat by the bar for the fifteenth time that day.

He gulped down another scotch and another and another and another.

He didn't care about his growing anger and the fact that he was drunk. He needed her. NOW.

Shadow began to throw things around the room in his drunken rage.

He ripped apart the seat covers and the drapes. And he even broke a few chairs before collapsing to his knees.

He calmed down for a bit and began to ponder about what Amy had told him just hours before.

Even though she was his brother's girlfriend she was always special to Shadow.

She wasn't like Fiona or Rouge actually. Amy had an aura about her that caught everyone's attention.

'Damn you Sonic…you're one lucky bastard to have a girl like that' he roared in his mind as began to once again smash and break things while cussing.

* * *

Well…finally I made it to the ending of this chapter…whew…took a lot outta me but I hope I'll be able to put up more before I go back to school. Well ciao for now!

* * *

Preview for next chapter: 'I didn't notice that Knuckles had such emotions…I…I should treat him better or I could lose him as a friend…no...He's not a friend…he's more than that…….'


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! Third chappie! Finally. So let's see now, I hope I can continue on this story school is starting soon TT if not then I'll type on my spare time, hopefully. I don't even know what to do with this chapter so let's see where it takes u and me! NO FLAMEZ! MUCH APPREACIATED ESPECIALLY KNUXBAT!

* * *

**Bitter Rivalry**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: I Won't Say I'm In Love!

* * *

Recap:

Shadow began to throw things around the room in his drunken rage.

He ripped apart the seat covers and the drapes. And he even broke a few chairs before collapsing to his knees.

He calmed down for a bit and began to ponder about what Amy had told him just hours before.

Even though she was his brother's girlfriend she was always special to Shadow.

She wasn't like Fiona or Rouge actually. Amy had an aura about her that caught everyone's attention.

'Damn you Sonic…you're one lucky bastard to have a girl like that' he roared in his mind as began to once again smash and break things while cussing.

* * *

It had been two days since Rouge had been mauled by Knuckles. Her body had healed completely, but for some reason she couldn't pull herself away from the speakeasy.

Knuckles and she had started rough; they both had been walking on diamonds in each other's presence.

But now, they actually enjoyed each others company.

"Hey Knux? What do you wanna do today?" Rouge asked him, a gloved hand rubbing around the top of her drink while she sat at one of the stools near the bar.

Knuckles made no reply, he was thinking.

Rouge smiled and looked away, 'he does look cute when he's thinking'.

She turned back towards him, watching him as he would rub the bottom of his chin. While one arm crossed his body, the other making slight movements.

Rouge looked him over, taking in his black tank top that exposed his masculine arms, his baggy jeans accompanied by some expensive shoes, and especially his red dread locks.

He had let her touch his dread locks once, they were soft and smooth and they made her all bubbly inside.

She began to giggle slightly, placing a hand to her mouth to try and suppress it.

Knuckles turned abruptly to her, eyes questioning, face confused.

But then he smiled.

He watched her smile at him and continues to giggle, and he liked her giggling.

He scanned her shapely body, looking at her hourglass curves, her **always** white boots and gloves, the black corset that clung to her body, the light blue Capri's, and her beautiful sapphire eyes.

He grunted and turned away, arms across his chest and a blush redder than his fur.

They stayed like that for awhile, him looking away and blushing furiously while she sat, legs crossed and hands on her hips looking at him.

"Whassamatter Knuxie?" she teased as he turned around swiftly, embarrassed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he yelled, she held a finger to her ear.

"Don't yell at me! You know I have sensitive ears! IDIOT!" she roared as she smacked him on the head.

"OW!" he cried out in pain.

The magical moment was gone. sigh…they never get along do they?

"Are you two fighting again?" Amy chuckled as she walked in carrying a load of towels.

"NO!" they both cried in unison, and then there was glaring.

Amy quickly placed the towel neatly on the floor and sprinted over.

"Oh stop it! Both of you!" Amy cried as she managed to push herself between them.

"He started it!" Rouge blamed as Knuckles turned back around, in his famous angry, 'Mess with me or DIE' position.

"Listen…can you guys at least not bring down the house when I'm gone. I'm taking Cream & Cheese out for a little bit of shopping…can I trust you two to get along?" Amy questioned as they solemnly nodded.

"Alright…I'll catch you two later" Amy called to them as she grabbed her keys, purse, and cell then left.

Cream & Cheese followed I believe this is the first time that I've used them in a sentence! and waved to Rouge and Knuckles.

"CHAO, CHAO!" cheese called loudly as she waved her little arms and fluttered out.

"BYE, BYE! LOVEBIRDS! Wait….uhh…! BYE, BYE! KNUXIE AND BAT GIRL!" cream laughed out as she bounced off.

"HEY!" growled Knuckles, but it was too late they were already out of sight.

"Well…we have the house to ourselves now…" Rouge whispered in his ear, teasing him.

"We could always go out of the house" he added, grabbing a trench coat and heading out.

"Fine! HEY! Wait up!" she called as she quickly swung a jacket off the coat hanger and bolted after him.

* * *

Shadow had been looking for Rouge for the past 2 days. He even got every to make a search party. But he didn't know that Rouge was at his brother's speakeasy.

Shadow landed on a roof, nearly slipping from the ice that lay caked on its surface.

He scanned the area for anything similar to a bat, but to no avail.

He sighed and took a seat, resting his head on his hands he looked out to the rising sun.

'Rouge' he muttered in his mind.

He did love her, he truly did. But the pressure of keeping up his business and the alcohol didn't help.

So Shadow had decided to remain sober. Yup that's right, he went cold turkey.

'I'm doing this all for her…my one woman in the world' shadow sighed at the thought. He did like his alcohol.

'But she is more important than alcohol. She's my health, my dream. And I will find her. If not…I will search for her until hell freezes over' he thought bitterly as he got up and began to continue looking.

* * *

Amy was driving steadily along, with Cream & Cheese bouncing around in the back excitedly. The car pulled into a lot, and they all stepped out.

Shadow saw their car and followed them to Walgreen's.

Amy felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of her head, but she pretended not to notice.

Shadow made his way into the store and followed them to the toy area.

Even though Cream & Cheese were grown up they're like…17 in this story they still liked to play with dolls n' such.

Amy watched them contentedly, she had even forgotten about the eyes that were intently watching.

Suddenly she felt a white gloved hand pulled her backwards.

Shadow grasped Amy and pulled her close to him; she struggled a bit then realized who it was.

He made a gesture that said 'Scream and I'll kill you'.

He pulled her to the side and released her. She stumbled back, but regained.

"I need some answers" he muttered as she shrugged.

"You could have just asked me without grabbing" she coldly remarked.

Shadow turned away, a hurt look on his face.

"…Sorry" Amy mumbled as he turned back around to face her.

"No…it's ok…I'm used to it" he sighed as she patted him on the shoulder and sat on a pile of boxes.

"Sit…and let's talk" she said as he took a seat and folded his hands together.

"Well…it's about Rouge".

* * *

Knuckles and Rouge walked along the streets, the snow falling slowly onto them.

They managed to make their way to an amusement park, and went to purchase the tickets.

They got in, the riding bracelets strapped to their wrists and cutting into their skin.

Knuckles looked around for a ride, and his gaze stopped at a wild spinning one.

'Naw…she wouldn't want to go on that one' he scolded as he felt something or more like someone! grab his arm tightly.

Rouge had her arm entwined with his, as she pointed with her other arm to the same spinning ride.

"Let's go on that one!" she pleaded as Knuckles nodded.

They walked over and flashed the bracelets to the ticket man.

They were seated and the bar placed snuggly over them.

"You sure you're old enough for this ride?" Knuckles teased her he's like…20-ish?

"You sure you won't break some thing?" Rouge countered back as he turned away, a sour look on his face. she's like 20-ish too

The ride started and went up and around slowly, until finally becoming faster and faster until they could only see blurs of Mobians around them.

It finally stopped and they stumbled off, dizzy from the spinning action.

So they rode a couple of rides, until Knuckles felt him stomach growl with immense hunger.

He touched his stomach lightly with his gloved hand with the silver knuckle bands. they actually let him in with those!

"Let's eat something" he muttered as she nodded and pointed to a booth.

Rouge waited for Knuckles to come back at a table, while Knuckles walked off to the booth.

He began to order when he felt some hand on his shoulder.

He spur around, his dukes ready, only to come face to face with Sonic.

"WHOA! WATCH IT!" Sonic yelled as he jumped out of the way. Knuckles knew that Sonic had the fastest reflexes in the world.

"What are you doing here Sonic?" he grunted as he turned back around to get the food.

"Well I'm here for my cousin" Sonic mumbled as he pointed to a littler hedgehog behind him. The looked exactly the same except the other was exceptionally smaller.

"Oh…well see ya" mumbled Knuckles as he began to make his way back to the table area.

When he was a good distance away he heard Sonic call, "Hey Knux! What are you here for?"

He turned back around and stopped. He couldn't tell Sonic the truth, that he was taking Rouge out for a day of fun. Sonic would get all bossy and defensive.

So, he lied.

"I…uh…just wanted a little free time to myself…that's all" he muttered as Sonic walked up to him, his cousin gripping his hand.

"What?"

"I just wanted some time to myself…that's all" he replied as he was about to turn away.

"Hey man if you don't wanna tell me about the girl then that's ok" Sonic mumbled.

Did he know!

"What….What girl?" Knuckles stated defensively.

"You know…like you're here because you're on a date" Sonic chuckled and winked at him.

"Well uhh—"

"Don't need to say anything more buddy! I've noticed it since 2 days ago…you've been quite happy and you don't frown as much…Yup! You've met a girl and you're in Love!" Sonic proudly stated as he elbowed Knuckles, almost making him drop his food.

"I am NOT in love!" He roared as the food tray shook from his rage.

"Right…right…you take care of that girl and I wanna meet her too!" Sonic called as Knuckles quickly walked away.

'In love…me! Psht! Please! I would never fall in love with that bat girl!' he cursed to himself as he sat down at the table.

'Besides…we're just friends…nothing more than that…' He repeatedly began to say to himself, trying to over come his heart with his mind.

'He looks a bit flustered' Rouge thought as Knuckles took a seat at the table and sighed.

"Something wrong?" she asked, hoping to get an answer.

"Huh? Uh…no nothing's wrong. I…I'm just really hungry" he stated with a 'fake' grin, hoping to fool her.

Apparently it worked.

"Alright…then I guess we shouldn't ride the coasters anymore…you might get sick" she mumbled as she took a bite of a hotdog.

Knuckles sighed, and then looked at the food.

'I guess I have to keep up my bluff' he inwardly groaned, usually he didn't eat much because he had to keep in shape.

But he soon began.

Rouge couldn't help but watch him eat, as she nibbled a bit herself.

He was picking up pace, carefully inserting it into his mouth and gulping.

He also made sure not to spill or make any crumbs.

He was about to place his half eaten hamburger inside when he stopped, Rouge hadn't really touched her food.

Knuckles offered some to her but she declined. He blushed afterwards because he practically ate everything by himself.

"How 'bout we go down to the game booths?" He asked, as she squealed in delight.

"YEA! And I'll kick your ass too!" she teased as he grinned back at her.

They both took notice that now, they were holding hands.

* * *

"What do you mean it's about Rouge?" Amy questioned, a bit of suspicion behind her words.

"Well…she hasn't been home in awhile and I was wondering if you knew where she went off to?" Shadow admitted, fidgeting with his fingers as he sat.

Amy thought about it for a few minutes.

She could tell him that Rouge was with Knuckles, but that would be no fun. He would just ruin their little date.

She could lie to him and say that Rouge hadn't come by the speakeasy at all, but she didn't really like to lie to her friends.

'I'll tell him half of a lie, that way I won't feel as bad' she resolved as she turned back to Shadow.

She noticed his red eyes, bags hanging from them, and a worn look captured on his face.

"I seen Rouge" she uttered; she felt his angry gaze land on her.

"When!? WHERE!?" he practically roared as passerby's stopped to stare.

"She…she came by the speakeasy one day just to see me…then she left" Amy spilled out, suddenly biting on her tongue to refrain from revealing more.

"I see…" Shadow sighed as he slumped back down onto the boxes. This really just wasn't his day.

"I'm sorry Shadow…I'll keep an eye out for her ok?" Amy reassured as he brushed her off.

"Leave me be…before I beat you" he growled as Amy ran off without another word.

Amy ran through the isles, finally locating Cream & Cheese still in the toy area.

"AMY! WHERE YA BEEN!" Cream groaned as Amy shrugged.

"I was uh…out doing girl stuff" she simply replied as Cream smiled.

"Ok…I understand".

Amy sighed, and looked back. She could only see a black blur quickly zooming out of the store.

"I'm sorry Shadow…but I can't let you hurt Rouge any longer" She barely whispered, a single tear falling from her eye.

"Come on Amy! We're gonna go pay for this stuff! Hurry up!" Cream yelled as Cheese nodded with her.

"I—I'm coming!" Amy yelled back.

She then turned to look back.

Then left.

* * *

Rouge was amazed at Knuckles luck. He had won her a large pile of doll from mostly every single game that she challenged him to.

"Hey sir! Step up and test your strength! You'll win a prize if you hit the bell on the top!" the vendor called to him, drawing him in.

"Alright…Stand back Rouge! Let me show you how a man does it!" he gloated as he picked up the mallet with one hand and swung down hard.

With that one swift motion, the bell was stuck and cracked.

"Aww shoot…sorry 'bout that" Knuckles apologized as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's…impossible…" the vendor muttered in disbelief and anger.

"DO it again!" a child called, Knuckles simply turned and looked at the vendor.

"Can I try again?"

"Sure…it was probably just luck" he muttered as Knuckles brought the hammer back down again.

Unfortunately for this vendor, he wouldn't have a bell anymore and he also wouldn't have any more prizes.

Since every one realized how good Knuckles was at the game, they demanded him to keep at it.

Pretty soon, he had every single one of the prizes. even down to the last petite snake.

The bell was bust, and so was the vendor.

"Take it! Take it all! WAAAAAA!" he cried as he shoved the prizes into his hands.

"Hey! What am I gonna do with all these!?" he yelled, holding them out and shaking them vigorously.

"I have a suggestion" Rouge piped up, as she pointed to the crowd behind them.

"Shoots" he mumbled as he began to pass them around.

Soon everyone had one and had cleared the scene.

"That was nice of you" she teased as he just shrugged.

"I can be nice…it just doesn't show up sometimes" he stuttered, he really wasn't an open person.

"Aww…so little Knuxie can be a man too! I gues underneath that hardcore exterior there's just a soft fleshy echidna all along!" she chuckled at the remark.

He felt his heart twinge with pain.

"ARG! Why do you insult me and everyone around you! Do you enjoy causing people to hate each other! Do you like the satisfaction it gives you! HUH! DO YOU! ...You know I try to open up to you…n' you rip up the conversation and it rips up my heart too…" he started loudly but then his voice sunk low hoarse at the end.

He turned and began to walk away.

With his head down, and hands in his jean pockets, he strode briskly down the gravel.

'Now I gone and done it' she scolded as she began to rush after him trying to call him back.

"Knuckles!"

'I didn't notice that Knuckles had such emotions…I…I should treat him bettor or I could lose him as a friend…no…He's not a friend…he's more than that……' She berated, still desperately trying to reach him.

"Please Knuckles! Wait!"

"Why should I!" he hissed as he stopped abruptly, she banged into him afterwards.

"Why should I listen to some crap that doesn't even mean anything to you!" he grunted as he turned back around.

"I'm sorry! I went too far!" she pleaded, her eyes stirred with tears.

"Go home Rouge" he snarled indifferently as he stalked off again.

Rouge stood in the middle of it all, she didn't care anymore, she didn't care that people were staring at them as if they were trying to kill each other; all she cared about was Knuckles.

"KNUCKLES!!" she cried as loud as she could, her screech seeming to echo amongst the world.

She saw his blurry form stop for a few moments, and then continue on.

'I can't look back…if I look back I'll regret leaving her' he cursed in his mind as he gritted his teeth and pushed back his tears.

Rouge fell, her knee's hit the ground and she just sat.

Tears fell from her beautiful and radiant eyes, and her makeup began to smear.

There was nothing she could do, but go home.

So she picked herself up, and scooted out. She didn't even care at the stares she was receiving.

* * *

**Back at **_**The Saint Maria's**_

****

Rouge walked in, tired and beaten.

Her face was still wet with tears, and her makeup wasn't even on her face anymore.

She made her way to the bar, dropping her items on the floor without a damn.

She sat down, poured herself a glass and gulped it down.

She still felt hurt.

She gulped down another.

Then another.

The pain was slowly dissipating, she could feel it.

'Why'

Was all she could ask herself, but no answers came.

She toyed with the cup, stroking the rim and staring off into a daze.

And she poured up more and more

Slowly but surely, she felt numb.

Rouge stumbled towards the bedroom, undressed and laid down.

She smelt of booze and salt, but she didn't care.

Her thoughts wandered back to what happened previously.

Suddenly she began to cry viciously.

She knew why.

She knew what she did.

She knew that what she did hurt him and herself.

She knew her heart was shattered, and she helped it do so.

After some time her loud crying stopped.

Then she silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Knuckles stormed into the motel, in a confused angry state.

He knew Amy was home, but he didn't want to talk to her right now.

He just needed some time alone.

He needed to sort out what his brain was saying, and what his heart was telling him.

Brain: "She's not worth it! A WOMAN's not worth it Knuckles! She hurt you and she insults you! You have nothing to regret!"

Heart: "But you care for her Knuckles! You tended to her wounds! She opened up to you! She felt that she could trust you!"

Brain: "She's a woman! You never let any woman take control of your life! It's your motto! You can't just let her waltz in here and boss you around 'cause she thinks she's hot shit! Well it's NOT worth it!"

Heart: "She is worth it! She has deep feelings for you! Something you may never find again! She didn't mean what she said and she wanted to apologize! Hear her out! You've heard her out before!"

Brain: "Forget her! She already has a boyfriend! You can find any woman you please! She's just trying to play with your emotions! Trying to make you weak! You've become soft Knuckles! You're letting a woman walk all over you!!"

Heart: "Listen to her! Why is now suddenly different! You took her insults and playful banter before! You were fine with it! You overreacted…you need to go see her to apologize! Don't let this chance slip away Knuckles or you'll never see her ever again!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" he roared as he clutched his head, stumbling about and crashing into things. wow his mind and heart really declare war against each other ya

He leaned on a chair for support, shaking his head slowly, trying to sort out the noise.

"Knuckles?" Amy called as she quickly walked over to him.

"Knuckles what's wrong!" she panicked as he pushed her away.

"What's wrong!? WHAT'S WRONG! EVERYTHING IS WRONG IN THIS GODFORSAKEN WORLD! I HATE EVERYONE AND EVERYONE HATES ME!" he roared as he smacked the chair away from him. some one has some mental instability

"I don't hate you! Rouge doesn't HATE you!" Amy tried to reason.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW SHE HATES ME! EVERYTIME I SEE HER SHE MAKES A SNIDE COMMENT AND IT JUST PISSES ME OFF! THAT'S WHY TODAY I JUST EXPLODED IN HER FACE JUST SO SHE CAN FINALLY COME TO A REALIZATION ON HOW GODDAMN HURTFUL HER WORDS CAN BE!" Knuckles yelled as he continued to break and smash items.

"That's not true! And you know it's not true! God! Don't be blind Knuckles! She really likes you!" Amy retorted as she gripped his wrists to make him stop.

"LET GO OF ME!" he yelled-sobbed as he suddenly crumpled to the floor.

Where's Cream & Cheese you say? Cream & Cheese decided that they better stay upstairs when they heard all of the noise

Knuckles collapsed, tired and sobbing.

Amy stroked his head, trying to comfort him.

"She has a boyfriend already! How can she love someone like me!" he said between sobs, Amy rolled her eyes.

"There, there…shush now…I need to tell you something important" she soothed as he quickly shut up.

"About her boyfriend, Shadow, she doesn't love him anymore. He's become abusive, and violent…and it doesn't help that he drinks" Amy guiltily admitted.

"The night you two met, she was telling me that she was going to dump Shadow if she could. She also had talked to me before the team even broke up. She talked about how he was changing and how he would sometimes hit her…and every time she would have to make up an excuse for coming into work with a cut on her face or bruises on her arms. It tore my heart up to see her like that, so I was happy when the two of you met each other…she finally found someone who could defend her, be her shield you know…" Amy rambled.

Knuckles sat silently, taking in every single word that Amy spat out.

"She…really gets beaten" he mumbled, his stomach turned with disgust.

"Yes…she usually came into the house every day with a new bruise or scratch" Amy sighed; she regretted not stopping Shadow earlier.

"Why doesn't she just run away" he stated as he sat up and looked Amy straight into her eyes.

"She can't…she's too afraid of him" Amy choked out.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? It would have stopped me from doing what I did!" Knuckles asked while his voice tinted with sadness.

"I'm…I'm sorry" she managed to whisper before hugging Knuckles.

Knuckles understood. He realized that she felt bad about not helping Rouge in the first place.

She had secretly counted on Knuckles to bring Rouge back up from the depths of pain and suffering.

And what did he do? He rubbed it right back into her face.

Suddenly the door opened and the both of them froze.

Sonic stood in the door way, his fists clenched tightly.

"You BASTARD!" he roared as he suddenly tackled Knuckles to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

"NO! SONIC! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Amy yelled as she tried to pull him off.

With a sudden swift movement he slapped her.

She stumbled back, holding her right cheek from Sonic's backhand.

He had gotten up and off of Knuckles and proceeded to advance on her.

"You slut! How could you! I loved you! And you cheat on me! With my best friend too!" Sonic growled as he turned to look at Knuckles in the last bit.

"Sonic! You don't understand!" Knuckles managed to breathe out as he shakily got up to his feet.

"NO! I understand perfectly now! The secrecy, the attitude! It all makes sense!" Sonic seethed as he suddenly made his way towards his room.

"Sonic…" Amy whispered to him, she was beginning to choke with tears.

"Leave me alone Amy…Go cry me a river and I'll help you drown in it" Sonic hissed as he slammed the door behind him.

Silence. Utterly dead and cold.

Amy sank to the floor, tears falling from her beautiful face.

Knuckles didn't know what to do, so he began to bang his fists on the table because of all the frustration, sadness, and anger.

He pounded his fists so hard that he broke the table, and broke his hand.

"OUCH! SON OF A--!" He cried as he gripped his left hand in pain.

Amy quickly brushed aside all the matters at hand and rushed over to aid him, no matter if her heart was broken.

They wrapped it up with splints and then tried to convince Sonic that it was a misunderstanding.

But he wouldn't listen. Sonic just sat on his bed and ignored them, blocking out their voices with the help of an MP3 player.

"Amy this isn't working! He's not listening!" Knuckles screamed as he turned back around and flung a few chairs.

"Calm down Knuckles! Maybe he just needs some time to himself!" Amy reassured, but her heart still ached from his words.

"Fine…we'll just wait until he come out from that hell hole he calls 'My room'" Knuckles grunted as he picked up a chair and sat on it, arms folded.

Amy sighed and sat down as well, this was going to take awhile.

* * *

Rouge felt someone's hand etch its way up her side.

Her eyes flashed open and she sat up to stare into Shadow's eyes.

"Hey…you don't look too good" he softly murmured to her as he stroked her face.

She didn't need this right now; she just wanted to be alone to die.

"Leave me alone" she sobbed. But he refused to leave her side.

She could smell more beer on him, and the booze was talking to her, not Shadow.

"Aw baby…please…you know I'm concerned about you" he tried to be sweet, but she could tell that he was lying.

"Cut the crap Shadow! You were just concerned about my body!" she hissed at him, as she placed herself back down and pulled up the covers.

"Baby…come on" he tried to sound hurt, but soon a smile crept up his face.

"I know what cheers you up…a little bit of you-know-what hits the spot every time" he smirked as he placed a hand on her thighs.

She pushed him off and got out of the bed, crossing her arms.

"Hey now…what's with this entire attitude? Huh?" he hiccupped as she turned about to face him.

"Shadow…I'm calling our relationship off…right now" she held no tone of sympathy or sadness, she wanted him out.

Shadow sat silent, a confused look crossed his face for a brief second only to be replaced by rage.

"What" he said.

"I'm calling it off!" she retorted back.

"YOU…are mine!" he demanded as he writhed out and snatched her arm.

He squeezed hard, and Rouge panicked.

"YOU HEAR ME! YOU ARE MINE! I OWN YOU! YOU'D BE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! YOU HEAR ME! NOTHING!!" he roared as shook her then he flung her against the wall.

She regained and swiftly eblowed him in the stomach. Then she quickly grabbed her cell and shut herself into the bathroom.

Shadow began to pound on the door, flying cuss words and the sort. Rouge sat on the other side, praying that the door wouldn't break.

She fumbled through her addresses and quickly stopped at one.

'He said he would be there in my time of need…that time is now!' she thought as she dialed the number and pushed it to her ear.

* * *

Knuckles was still on the chair, but he was asleep.

Amy continued to plead with Sonic, but soon gave up and fell asleep outside of his door.

His phone began to ring; a loud and raucous song began to play.

Knuckles jolted awake and looked at the number.

It listed as 'Private Caller'.

"Who the hell" he muttered as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Knuckles!"

"Rouge! Wha--! Why are you calling me!?"

"Please Knuckles! Listen I'm sorry! (Loud banging and yelling the background) I just wanted to say that I'm truly deeply sorry!"

(In the background a 'Rouge! Who are you talking to!!' was heard)

"Shadow! Leave me alone! I'm done being your slave and sex toy! Leave me be!"

(Loud repeated banging sounds, but they are slower than fists punching on the door)

"Oh my god…he's flinging himself against the door…"

"Rouge! Rouge! Listen to me!"

"Knuckles! I'm sorry! I--!!! (A crack is heard along with screaming, the phone drops down)

"No! Shadow! Please!"

"Rouge!! ROUGE!!"

"click". Then silence.

Amy had awoken up to Knuckles yelling into his phone.

"I have to go Amy! I have to save Rouge!" Knuckles gushed out as he quickly bolted out the door.

He ran through the snow and cold in only shoes, a tank top, and shorts.

He didn't care that it was ass freezing cold out, he needed to get to _The Saint Maria_ as fast as he could.

* * *

Rouge was pinned flat beneath Shadow, his hand held her wrists down while he groped with her clothing.

"You asked for this Rouge! Not me!" he spat in her ear as he ripped off her clothes.

He soon got down on her and began to insert himself into her over and over and over.

She cried, whimpered, screamed, and sobbed as he continued his onslaught.

'Anyone! Please! Help me!' she prayed as a loud _BAM! _Was heard.

Knuckles broke his way through and heard her screams.

He kicked down the bedroom door and ripped Shadow off.

He pinned him to the way and furiously beat the living crap out of him.

Rouge tucked herself into a ball, listening to the yells and screams from Shadow.

For some reason, she felt wonderful.

Knuckles was done with Shadow, for he was a heap of mass bleeding to death on the floor.

He quickly walked over to Rouge and wrapped her up in the blanket.

"It's ok Rouge…it's gonna be ok" he reassured her as she clung to his chest as he picked her up and flew out the door with great speed.

'This is not over yet…echidna' Shadow bitterly thought as he pulled himself off the floor and to the phone.

Knuckles rushed back to the speakeasy, to home, as fast as he could.

He held Rouge tight in his arms, refusing to let go or die.

Rouge clutched to him, like a new born clinging to warmth.

They made it back and he stormed in.

"Amy! Amy! I need help!" he desperately called.

Amy rushed over and helped him to his room, all the while Sonic watched guiltily.

Rouge found herself in Knuckles's bed once again and curled up.

Knuckles locked the door and went to her, giving her a giant hug.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have left you alone" he sobbed as she lightly touched his arms that wrapped around her.

"It's ok…I'll be fine" she comforted as he stopped and backed off.

He turned and wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, he couldn't show weakness.

"It's ok Knuckles…I'm fine" she reassured as she slowly touched his shoulder.

He turned to stare into her sapphire eyes once more, like he did earlier.

"Rouge…" he mumbled, grabbing her chin softly.

She pulled away; she didn't want any male contact right now. Shadow still found a way to hurt her.

Knuckles understood, he realized that it would take some time before she would let another man feel her again.

But he could wait, and he never would leave her alone again.

* * *

WHEW!! THIS ONE WAS LOOOOONNNGGG! Goodness I wonder how you people even do it! AUGH! FINGER CRAMP! T-T…I hope I'll still be able to type. Well anyway I hope you guys like this chapter, I really didn't know what to do but I finally figured out something ok I guess. Really angsty and full of emotion I think. No flamez.

Next time on Bitter Rivalries!

"I'm coming for you echidna…you messed with the worst foe you'll ever meet!!"


End file.
